


[Podfic of] Longhouse by Philomytha

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Haunted Houses, Hypothermia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: Author's summary:On a job outside London, Peter and Nightingale face danger, death and architecture.





	[Podfic of] Longhouse by Philomytha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Longhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533646) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



cover art by originally

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BRoL%5D%20Longhouse.mp3) | 01:32:00 | 21.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0103.zip) | 01:32:00 |   
  
**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks go to analise010, who assisted me with editing this and without whom it wouldn't have happened.


End file.
